1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal supplying apparatus, a signal processing method and a record medium with respect to the recording of, for example, toll information which is provided through a radio wave or information which is provided through a commercially available recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a television broadcasting or the like, information regarding how an information signal transmitted from a broadcasting station is used on the reception side, for example, information about whether the information signal is monitored in a real-time manner or subjected to, for instance, the recording or the like is not known on the broadcasting station side. A tuner as a receiver in a network on the reception side is not equipped with a function to know how many apparatuses having the recording function are included among the apparatuses connected to the self apparatus, a function to know how many apparatuses are recording the information signal received at a certain time point and transmitted to the network, or the like. Therefore, such a situation that a plurality of copies are formed on the basis of the information signal which is supplied from the broadcasting station to the network via one receiver cannot be prevented.
In a broadcasting service such as an existing ground wave broadcasting or the like for which an information fee is not charged, the above-mentioned drawback is not particularly a problem. However, the above drawback becomes a problem in a toll information providing service in which an information fee is charged for information that is provided. That is, an information fee is usually charged every receiver in such a case and if a plurality of recorders are connected to the receiver, it is possible that more copies than a predetermined number are formed, although it is permitted to form only the limited number (for example, one or more) of copies for a predetermined information fee and under a contract or the like.
In the case where the broadcasting station integratedly manages them, as a method of managing the recording operations, it is possible to consider a method of charging a high information fee, a method of deteriorating a quality of information, or the like, on the assumption that many copies are formed. However, those methods are not practical because a management region is too wide.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a signal supplying apparatus, a signal processing method and a record medium which can prevent such a situation that copies about a received signal are formed without restriction.
According to a preferred aspect of the invention, there is provided a signal supplying apparatus for supplying a signal to each of apparatuses having a signal recording function in a signal processing system including a predetermined number of apparatuses having the signal recording function, wherein it is managed so as to permit the recording operation to a predetermined number of apparatuses having the signal recording function.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a signal processing method of supplying a signal to each of apparatuses having a signal recording function in a signal processing system including a predetermined number of apparatuses having the signal recording function, wherein it is managed so as to permit the recording operation to a predetermined number of apparatuses having the signal recording function.
According to the invention, for example, such a situation that a signal which is supplied from a receiver or the like to each apparatus in a system is recorded by recorders of the number larger than a predetermined number (for example, one or the like) is prevented.
According to the invention, there is provided a record medium recorded a signal processing method of supplying a signal to each of apparatuses having a signal recording function in a signal processing system including a predetermined number of apparatuses having the signal recording function, wherein it is managed so as to permit the recording operation to a predetermined number of apparatuses having said signal recording function.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.